Phil - one shot
by Philception
Summary: More mature. Rated M. Only smut. If you blush easily you probably wont like this one.


WARNING: Incredibly graphic AmazingPhil smut. And I wrote this one for me, so I'm sorry for the specifics

Sweet, caring, adorable, lovable, cuddly, and wonderful; all words that you would use at any given moment to describe the man who is currently looking down at you. Intense, aggressive, sexy, and fuckable; words that you never would have guessed could describe the man who is currently looking down at you.

Phil has been a friend of yours for quite some time now, ever since you moved to London about a year ago, and in the past few weeks he has become more than just a friend. You have been out on a few dates (six of them, if anyone was counting), and you decided before he picked you up tonight that you wanted to find out if you had physical chemistry with him as well.

After dinner you invite him up to your apartment for coffee, and he happily agrees. Now here you are, pushed up against a wall in your entryway, his eyes burning into yours as he firmly grips your hips. "I've been thinking about this for ages," he tells you, kissing you hard. He takes your bottom lip between his teeth and bites down just enough to begin to hurt. You moan. _Holy fuck,_ you thought. You liked a bit of pain when you were with a man. You loved a man who would just take you. Sex was meant to be an animalistic ritual, and that's how you liked it.

You brought your hands up to his biceps, gripping them as if your life depended on it, noting that there was more muscle there than you had expected. He made a low growling noise in his throat when you pulled yourself closer to him, his erection now pressing into your abdomen. You felt yourself getting wet.

He moved his lips from yours, now kissing your neck, just under your ear, and you used this chance to catch your breath. He bit you, lightly at first, but a little more aggressively when you let out a moan at the sensation.

Soon his hands were on your chest, fingers lightly grazing the deep v neckline of your dress before grabbing your breasts and lightly caressing his thumbs over your nipples through the dress. You were pretty sure that he would be able to feel your nipple rings now, even through your bra and dress, and when he stopped kissing you to look at you with that mischievous grin you knew for sure.

He brought his left hand up to cup your face just for a second or two before grabbing your chin and turning your face away. "This is going to be fun." He said in your ear, half growling and half whispering, before licking from your earlobe to the top of your ear. He lightly tugged his way back down your ear with his teeth. His breath warm and making you feel a bit light-headed, making you moan his name.

"Again." His whisper demanded. "Say my name again, just like that."

"Oh, Philip…" you moaned, just as he wanted.

"Good girl." He said, moving his hands down to the hem of your dress and lifting it up, his hands pushing against you where your thighs met your hips. "What are you thinking?" He asked you, one hand moving between your legs, teasing you with light fingertips over your panties.

You felt as though you could hardly breathe at this point. You had no idea what you were thinking, mostly you were just feeling.

"Tell me." He demanded, pressing his thumb hard against where your clit was, but not moving his hand at all.

"So… so hot…" you whispered, wanting him to stop teasing you. "God Phil, you're so hot…"

"No." He said, taking his hand away from you completely. "Not Phil." He told you, moving his hand to your throat now and gripping – but not squeezing.. "It's much sexier when you say my full name." He whispers in your ear, sending shivers through your entire body.

"_Philip…"_ you gasped. "please…"

"Please what?"

"I need…"

He waited for you to finish, but you had no idea how to put your need into words. "Need what, love?" he asked, but you still had no answer for him. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"More." You told him. "I just need… more!"

"More of what?" He asked, holding your throat infinitesimally tighter. "More of this?"

You could tell he loved this game. You could hear the smirk in his voice, and you could feel his incredibly hard erection pressing against you.

"Or more of _this?"_ He asked, moving his other hand to your clit and rubbing slowly.

"_Fuck…"_ You groaned.

"More of that then?" He teased. But he continued to rub your clit, even moving your panties aside to run two fingers between your lips. You thought you heard his breath catch, and then he chuckled in your ear. He kissed your lips for a moment before saying "You're already so wet for me, love."

He moved his newly moistened fingers to rub your swollen clit firmly a few more times before bringing that hand up to his lips. He sucked the tip of his first finger, moaning ever so lightly, eyes closed. It was probably the single sexiest thing you had ever witnessed in your entire adult life. "Sorry." He told you, with a naughty glint in his eye. "Should I share?"

He brought his middle finger to your slightly parted lips, the hand that was on your throat now moving to your breast, rubbing your nipple again. You took his finger into your mouth, looking up at him the whole time, never breaking eye contact. You sucked his finger for a moment, making small noises of pleasure. You tasted salty, and a bit musky. This was quite possibly the dirtiest thing you'd ever done, and that thought turned you on to great lengths.

He removed his middle finger from your mouth, and just looked at you with lust-filled eyes, saying nothing. You surprised him after a good long while, though you had no idea if he was surprised by you breaking the silence, or by what you said.

"Fuck me, Philip. With this finger. _Please_." You begged him, kissing the tip of the finger you had just been sucking.

He bit his lip, that mischievous smirk returning to his lips as he lowered his hand. He pulled your panties to the side again, slowly pushing his finger inside you. His fingers were long and thin, and you had fantasized about them being inside of you on more than one occasion. He pushed in and out, slowly and methodically for a while, making you whimper and squirm, and driving you mad.

"Oh god… please… Philip, please… oh _god_" you begged, and he chuckled again, stopping his finger completely.

"God, eh? I could get used to the sound of that."

"_Please, Philip!"_ You begged him again. You needed a release, and you knew that he probably did too. "Fuck me, Philip. For real now… please?"

He kissed you then, his hands moving to your back to unzip your dress. He pulled it down, and it hadn't even made it to the floor before he was unhooking your bra and tearing that off too. You moved your hands up his chest and underneath his suit jacket pushing it off him, and then you move to his belt as he hooks his fingers into your panties and pulls them off you. He takes something out of his jeans pocket before he pulls his t shirt over his head, and you you push his pants and briefs down to his knees.

He grips his hardened length, rolling on a condom, before kissing you deeply. His cock is long and thin, just like his fingers, and you notice that the head is a deep red, very similar to the color of his lips now that he's been roughly kissing you.

Now his hands have moved to your ass, grabbing you with strong hands and the lifting you up so that your hips are level with his. He's stronger than you expected, and it is quite the pleasant surprise. "Fuck…" he whispers to himself as he starts pushing himself inside you. You start moaning, loving how full he's making you feel.

"_Yes… oh god, yes."_ You moan as he starts moving in and out of you. But he's moving much too slow. You use the fact that your legs are wrapped around him to your advantage now, forcing him to fuck you more quickly. _"Harder, Philip… oohhh…"_

Soon he is fucking you fast and hard, as if both of your lives depended on it. "Fuck… _fuck!_" he growled. "Your pussy is so… fucking… _Tight!_"

"Don't stop," you tell him, panting. "Don't stop… talk to me, Philip."

"_Fuck…" _He growls again."I knew you'd be the dirty girl type."

"Do you like that?" You ask him. "Do you like that I like it dirty?"

"So dirty…" he pants. "My own dirty girl…aren't you?"

"I am." You tell him. "Just for you, Philip."

"Dirty… girl…" he groans. "…mine…."

You can feel yourself about to come undone, you can feel it in your toes. "_Oh god…"_ you're screaming now. "_I'm gonna… ohhh, Philip!" _And you feel him losing it, fucking you against that wall as hard and fast as he can, about to lose himself as you come around him, screaming.


End file.
